Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthodontic appliance or positioner.
Children, particularly those at a young age (e.g. at 3-7 years) frequently have habits such as playing with their tongue and lips as well as mouth breathing habits when they sleep and approximately 60% of young children have a hard time keeping standard removable orthodontic appliances, such as those described in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,335 and 3,939,598, in their mouths at night. This is because when they open their mouths unconsciously, the appliance has a tendency to fall out. When the child gets older (from about 8-10 years) about 80% will keep the appliance in their mouth all night, while from 11 years on, about 95% normally keep it in their mouths all night during sleeping hours.
Thus, it would be an improvement and benefit to the art if a removable appliance would be provided with a means for retaining the appliance within the mouth to prevent dislodging of the appliance during sleeping hours.